Why Change?
by rhsROXS
Summary: i suck at summaries. just read the trailer inside! Loliver
1. Trailer

**Hey Peoples!**

**I have a new idea for a fanfic! Finally! It had a dream where I was Miley instead of her. So... read the trailer!**

**Trailer:**

_Friends usually stay friends, right?_

"Miley, i know you want to get better but sucking on those lolly pops isn't gonna do anything but rot your teeth," Lilly said.

"Ahah" Miley mumbled.

"mhmmm"

"Ahah"

"Miley release."

"Nuh-uh"

"Fine you leave me no choice... tickle tickle tickle!"

_And best friends, always..._

"You know this is nice. Just sittin' here enjoyin' the sun, the beach," Oliver said, not purposely annoying Miley, "That's the thing about nature, that is just so quiet and peaceful. It's not like what you get in the city uhuhh bang bang weeo weeo pull the car over pull..."

(Miley hitting her self)

"Yea, drives me crazy too,"

_But when one of them changes... what will happen?_

"Oliver! Can't you see you've turned into a self-centered jerk!" Miley yelled with tears.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Oliver said back, "Great people of my status can't hear losers..."

"Did you hear any word of that sentence Oliver!?" Lilly yelled with question.

_and when they find out why..._

"The only reason that popular guy is turning Oliver into his clone because he's afraid that his girlfriend will dump him for Oliver" Saint Sarah whispered.

(goes to Miley and Lilly talking to Oliver)

"He's just using you!" Lilly told him.

"Do have proof to show-handsome- me?" Oliver asked regally.

"...No" Miley said softly.

"Oliver, what are you doing with losers?" Chris asked, "Let's go..."

(shows Lilly and Miley crying in the bathroom)

_But sometimes for the lucky ones_

I love Lilly...

Lilly and Miley were in shock.

_They can find the real reason why..._

"I can't believe he likes you!" Miley said still in shock.

"Yeah... wait why did we read his journal again?" Lilly asked, turning to Miley.

_And who knows? They might turn into something that's more than friendship_

"W-Would y-you" Oliver said nervously.

"Would I?..." Lilly asked.

"g-go o-out with me?"

"Yes."

_DFP presents a story where friendships are recovered, but not kept..._

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU KNOW JOANIE IS MY WORST ENEMY AND I CAUGHT YOU MAKING OUT WITH HER BEHIND A TREE??" Lilly cried.

"CAN I HELP IT IF I'M IN LOVE WITH HER??" Oliver asked and yelled.

"...You're in love with her?" Lilly said in shock.

_Starring Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott_

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!"

_Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart_

"Raise your hands if you think Oliver is a self-centered jerk!"

_Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken_

"Joanie, I'm sorry but we're breaking up."

_and Joe Jonas as Chris Zenn_

"Let's get away from these losers"

_In Why Change?_


	2. Chapter 1: Lilly's Nightmare

**Chapter 1**

**Hey this is the first chapter. It's about this weird dream Lilly has. Dunno, it was in the dream.**

**Lilly's Dream**

"Lilly, you got the highest part in Tokyo Mew of Oz" I heard someone say. She sounded distant. Suddenly, I was in a dressing room and in a pink fluffy tank top and pink-purple shorts. Eww! I thought.

Then that person who sounded distant said "We can't find your costume, Gleberry". What the heck!? Gleberry?

"Who's Gleberry?" I said.

"You. That's your character remember?"

"Why am I wearing pink?"

"You said it was your favorite color, remember? That's why you got the part of Gleberry!"

"Who are you?"

"Your best friend, Ashley Dewitt! Have you got Amckia or something!" Aack! This is a nightmare! This has to be a dream!

"Lilly, wake up!"

"I'm not your friend Ashley!"

"Lilly, it's Miley!" Then I woke up. Miley was trying to wake me up and everybody had left the class room.

"What happened?" I said sleeply.

"You asleep after Ms. Kunkle started class! You kept saying 'Ashley! I'm not your friend!'" Miley said worriedly, "Did you not sleep last night?".

"Nah. Ms. Kunkle is just plain boring." I said yawning.

"Come on, let's go,". Then we left the classroom

**Sorry this is short but I didn't have much to write.**

**Review!!**

**Alexa )**


End file.
